


I Want To See Your Animal Side (Let It All Out)

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: Lucha Underground Snippets [7]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: (kinda), M/M, Pentagon is a kinky mofo, Puma is totally fed up with him, Realizations, Slash, turns out differently than you'd probably expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: The instant Pentagon Jr. first heard that feral growl from Puma he was hooked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to say F U show writers for ruining Johnny's character like that! Look what you made me do, I'm writing for Pentagon now! Who happens to be my new second favorite fighter. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of that. I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it! ^-^

_Pentagon had a panting Puma's wrists pinned above the cat-like warrior's head. A smirk slid its way onto Pentagon's face and he slowly leant down so he could lick the other man's mask, but before his tongue had even left the confines of his mouth Puma used his strength and flexibility to slip out of the hold, slam Pentagon down, and pin him chest-first onto the floor. The heavy breathing next to Pentagon's ear and the knee pressing down hard in between his shoulder blades so both his arms could be held behind him is doing wonders for his budding erection. It's almost becoming painful by this point. If he's lucky Puma might even-_

__

__

A feral growl is let out right next to him, nearly deafening in its ferocity.

_and there it is! Puma releases Pentagon's arms, then stands up and steps on the bested man's back as if to say 'and stay down', and makes his way towards the exit. That drives Pentagon over the edge. All things combined make him come before Puma has even left the room, not that the yellow-clad luchador ever notices anything anyway. Pentagon flops onto his back and just tries to catch his breath, satisfied with how this encounter went._

____

\---

It has become a recent hobby of Pentagon's to try to rile Puma up whenever he gets the chance. 

 

-The reason Pentagon bothers with this is because of that growl he heard in the locker room after Puma beat him even though the former champion's muscles must've been worn from the workout Pentagon had interrupted.  
When Puma slammed him into the metal and let out that feral roar Pentagon felt something he hadn't in a long time: fear. Just a tiny bit, but it was there, knowing Puma could probably tear him apart if he was of the mind. 

And he needed more of it. The adrenaline an actual fear pumps through you is intoxicating, and Pentagon is what you would call an adrenaline junky (not to mention he got off on it). After Puma left, a thought went through Pentagon's head: _Uno miédo_.-

 

Most of the time he can manage to get Puma to trade blows with him, usually by jabbing him with a finger (or even outright kicking him) since words alone often won't cut it. 

If he's lucky he can sometimes even manage to goad out a growl, and that sound will go straight to Pentagon's groin and it's all he can do to keep himself from going cross-eyed. (Like that first time in the locker room, Pentagon had to make a quick trip to the bathroom immediately afterward to finish himself off).

 

Puma, however, has no idea what is going on below Pentagon's belt (much less in his twisted mind).

_Pentagon lets out a gasp at the glare Puma had sent his way, and Puma raises an eyebrow in confusion, but when he sees there doesn't appear to be anything physically wrong with Pentagon, shrugs it off and continues on his way._

Sometimes it's over in a few short seconds because Puma is already in a bad mood and doesn't want to deal with this shit. 

_Pentagon goes in for a tackle, but Puma somehow catches him, halts his momentum, then flips him so his feet are towards the ceiling, and slams him down. **Hard**. It completely knocks the wind out of Pentagon, and Puma just huffs and walks off._

 

Almost always Puma will come out on top -he's not Lucha Underground's first ever Champion for no reason-, but sometimes he'll be tired from a fight and a fresh Pentagon will target him, and about half the time in those situations the dark-clad warrior will win. And he takes great satisfaction in that too since it's a rare occurrence. 

 

_Pentagon was passing by the break room when he saw an out-of-breath Puma taking a long pull from a water bottle, having just won an exhausting fight against Fenix. Now would be the perfect time to get one over on him. He had no compunctions with attacking someone who was not at 100%._

_Pentagon was fully aware sneaking up on him would fail, so he went for a different approach entirely and just ran straight at the drained fighter. Puma just barely had time to turn around before Pentagon slammed into him, his drink flying into the air and spilling all over. Only thanks to his cat-like reflexes was Puma able to turn the tackle to his advantage. He let himself fall down so he could roll on his back and, using his powerful legs, fling Pentagon over his head._

_Pentagon must've been expecting that though because he managed to land on his feet and instantly charged at Puma again. The former champion went to dodge, but slipped on the liquid coating the floor beneath his feet. This allowed Pentagon's move to make contact, which was a sweep the legs and chest chop at the same time. Puma went down, making a hard impact with the floor, and, clenching his teeth, tried to fell Pentagon using his legs. But he must've been a bit slow due to his fatigued muscles because Pentagon caught them, used them to flip him over onto his front and then sat on Puma's back, facing towards his feet and pulled his legs back into a submission hold. Puma tried to wiggle out of it, to no avail -for his muscles didn't have it in them by this point-, and Pentagon only pulled back harder in response._

_He felt Puma go slack and the only noise heard in the room was the heavy breathing of the pinned fighter. No tapping though. Pentagon craned his neck so he could see what Puma was doing and noted that it didn't seem as if Puma was even attempting to tap out. Was it because he thought Pentagon would ignore it if he did? Well, whatever the reason, Pentagon had already clearly won, so he got up and released the Puma, stepped a few feet off and bent down closer to Puma's eye-level and delivered his signature "Cero Miédo" (even though that wasn't quite true anymore) while Puma glared at him. Which of course sent a small chill down Pentagon's spine, then he turned around and left, not _quite _as quickly as he had entered, thrilled he had actually won this one._ __

____

 

Usually when Pentagon enters the same room as the Prince, Puma glares at him and that sends a chill down his spine. And depending on the intensity it might even go all the way to his toes, hitting everything else on the way down. 

 

\---

 

Puma must have a sixth sense because he can always tell when Pentagon is silently approaching for a sneak attack -and make sure to either dodge, or throw the first kick-. 

 

_Puma was preoccupied with organizing his locker when Pentagon decided it would be a good idea to attack when the lithe warrior had his back turned to him. Pentagon inched forward until he had closed the distance enough for an attack, but before he had even decided what he'd open with he was rewarded with a mule kick to the gut, followed by a flying roundhouse kick to the side of the head, making him see stars._  
How could Puma possibly know he was there?  
He didn't even make any noise!  
_Puma made sure to step on him on his way out._

____

 

It gets harder and harder for Pentagon to even keep up because Puma is always learning and adapting -a skill Konnan instilled in the young fighter early-, but that just makes the challenge all that much more fun. 

 

\----

 

Pentagon enters the training room and stops up short because of the sight he walks in on; Puma doing his stretches in the center of the practice ring. He's practically tied in a knot and that just makes Pentagon's mouth go dry (this would also explain that whole not tapping out thing from before: he didn't need to). He'll have to try something new next time he gets the jump on Puma -if he can even manage that, that is- and see just how flexible he really is. He thinks he ought to leave and come up with some ideas, but just then Puma spots him and locks eyes with the thicker-built man and unfolds himself without breaking eye contact. Pentagon tries to hold in a shudder at that.  
Well, no time like the present, right? Guess he'll have to improvise and figure something out on the spot.

Pentagon slowly moves to the stairs at the corner of the practice ring, Puma tracking him the whole time, unblinking. Pentagon keeps his gulp internal as he hops over the top rope and enters the lion's den. 

Puma stands up as Pentagon makes his way over, and now that he's closer Pentagon can see all the sweat glistening off Puma's form and is transfixed by it for some reason. And were Puma's abs always that defined? They were like a freakin' ice cube tray! How has he not noticed that until just now? He can't help but stare and wonder what they would feel like if he touched them... He gave his head a shake to come back to the here and now, wondering why he was even thinking of such things -when usually he didn't give a damn-.

Pentagon was grateful that Puma either didn't notice his staring, or elected to ignored it and got into a ready stance, knowing the black-clad crazy head wanted a fight for some reason, like usual, and probably figured he might as well be prepared for it.

Pentagon is now within his opponent's reach, and his heart is beating a mile a minute, because since it's morning time Puma is fresh -not even having had the time to get a workout in yet- and actually ready for this fight, which means Pentagon is gonna have a tough time here. 

Puma gives a single nod as signal that Pentagon can begin the bout -not that Pentagon needed permission- and Pentagon jumps into action, quickly closing the distance then ducking and going for a leg sweep, which meets only air as Puma jumps, going into a moonsalt. Pentagon does a backwards somersault to dodge, which Puma must've been expecting, because instead of landing on his stomach he turns it into a roll. Pentagon quickly uses this opening to spring off the ropes and go for a clothesline. Puma, reflexes fast as lightning, ducks and flip kicks Pentagon in the back of the head. Pentagon falls to the mat and uses his lower elevation for another leg sweep. One that connects this time. 

It knocks Puma to the floor and Pentagon jumps on the opportunity to put Puma into a submission hold. He's got him where he wants him, but somehow, using brute strength, Puma manages to get out of it. Pentagon is shocked for a second, and that's all it takes for Puma to switch their places and put Pentagon in a hold instead. He has Pentagon's legs crossed and is pulling them back painfully, with Pentagon's chest being squished into the mat. He feels Puma lean far enough that the yellow-clad luchador' head is making contact with Pentagon's back. Pentagon is stuck and can't shake the hold. _Has Puma always been that darn strong?_ Well, Pentagon did hear that Puma suplexed Cage at least twice in a row, so this really only makes sense.  
Should he tap? Well, it is a little bit difficult to breathe properly with his chest being pressed into the floor, but the hold isn't quite painful enough to necessitate tapping out. 

After a while though Puma seems to get bored, because he releases the hold and rolls away, allowing Pentagon to catch his breath and get up on all fours. 

Puma glares at Pentagon as he walks around him in a wide circle, ending near the stairs, but for some reason the glare seems different than usual, and like there's no real heat behind it. Puma finally breaks eye-contact to turn around and do a rope assisted leap out of the ring, probably going off to the gym to finish up his workout. Pentagon watches him leave, and  
for some reason has the strange feeling something had changed between them. But what, he couldn't say.

 

\---

Then something happens that Pentagon had never expected. 

 

_Puma stealthily crept along his path, silently stalking his prey, step by careful step, eyes locked on his target. Once he was within striking distance he pounced and sent it sprawling to the floor. A surprised Pentagon managed to roll to one side before Puma could pounce again and land on him.  
Puma made quick work of him and had the crazed man pinned in under 2 minutes. _

_A panting Pentagon had his wrists pressed into the floor above his head and the man sitting on him seemed to be emitting a rumbling sound. Was Puma... **purring?** Pentagon looked up at him and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Not a glare to be found on the Puma's face, but a playful smile._

_And instead of a chill running down Pentagon's spine another feeling surfaced. A feeling like butterflies filling his chest arose at that smile and Pentagon found it hard to breathe for an entirely different reason than usual._

_Puma chuckled in satisfaction at the shocked look on Pentagon's face. Then got up off him and offered a hand.  
A stunned Pentagon stuck out his hand in response and was easily pulled up to full height. Now he was looking directly into Puma's eyes and was transfixed. He feels as if he could just stare at them all day for some reason. _ What was up with him lately? __

_He was broken out of his trance by Puma giving him another smile (which made his heart skip a beat) and patting his arm, before turning around and making his exit._

_His arm seemed to have a tingling sensation where Puma had touched him.  
He was never going to wash that arm again. _

_\--_

Now Pentagon had a new challenge: making Puma smile. Whenever he could. For some reason those smiles brought out an even more intense (and exhilarating) feeling than the glares had. And besides, Puma probably enjoyed smiling more than glaring anyway, so it was a win-win. 

_\---_

Now it's a game for both of them and half the time it's Puma sneaking up on Pentagon, but it actually works when the cat-like warrior tries it. For some reason Pentagon can never manage to successfully sneak up on him, but the smirk he receives from Puma for failing makes the attempt totally worth it. 

Pentagon starts learning sign language to make it easier to communicate with Puma. Sometimes signing jokes from across the room which make Puma grin and chuckle with silent laughter, causing Pentagon's stomach to do flips. 

For some reason seeing Puma happy made Pentagon happy. 

_\--_

One day Pentagon has a realization:  
He has a crush on Puma.  
... 

_Maybe he should invite him out to lunch sometime._


	2. Puma's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see things from Puma's perspective! I wonder how different it will be~

What the fuck was _wrong_ with Pentagon?

- _Pentagon had managed to pin him and seemed to be leaning down to whisper something to him, but Puma wasn't curious enough to wait and find out what it was, so he just slipped out of the hold and slammed Pentagon down. He pinned him for a few seconds, then growled and stepped on him to make sure he knew Puma was so done, and then he left without a backwards glance.-_

 

That was the question on Puma's mind ever since his first encounter with the crazy head in the locker room where his workout was interrupted and he was goaded into fighting with him. 

 

_He glared when Pentagon caught his foot, then let out a feral growl and flipkicked him, before slamming him into the lockers and leaving the room._

\----

It's like it's become Pentagon's freakin' hobby to mess with Puma. Puma tries to ignore him, but when Pentagon just outright attacks him he has to fight back.

 

Sometimes it's over in a few short seconds because Puma is already in a bad mood and doesn't want to deal with this shit. 

_Pentagon had tried to go in for a tackle, but Puma was too fast for him and ended that encounter quite expediently._  


He probably slammed Pentagon down harder than he'd meant to, but like he said: he was so not in the mood to deal with his crazy shit. 

\---  
Puma will almost always win these fights Pentagon starts, but sometimes the former champ will be tired from a match and the lunatic will come after him then! Puma still ends up winning about half of those, buts it's not easy. So of course he does end up losing them sometimes. 

 

_Puma was taking a water break, having just toweled off, still breathing harder than normal since he just finished up a long, drawn out fight (which he won), muscles feeling a little like jelly, when suddenly he heard quick footfalls approaching. Oh no, not right now! He didn't have the energy to jump out of the way in time, and got slammed into, his drink spilling all over the place.  
He managed to roll on his back and flip Pentagon over his head. Unfortunately the crazy head landed on his feet and immediately started charging at him again. _

_Puma went to dodge, but slipped on the liquid coating the floor beneath his feet (seriously, why?). This allowed Pentagon's move to make contact, and Puma went down hard. He tried to bring Pentagon down to his level using his legs. But he must've been a bit slow due to his fatigued muscles because Pentagon caught them, used them to flip him over onto his front and then sat on Puma's back, facing towards his feet and pulled his legs back into a hold._

_Puma tries to get out of it, but Pentagon just pulls back harder. Now he was really stuck. And Pentagon was just... sitting there. Was he trying to annoy Puma into submission? Because the hold wasn't painful; just cumbersome because he couldn't get out of it (darn jelly muscles!). So he just stared ahead, waiting it out. He then felt some movement from Pentagon, like he was turning around to look at Puma's head or something._

_Then Pentagon got up, walked a few steps off and lowered himself closer to Puma's eye level, delivering his signature "Cero Miédo" (hand gestures included). And_ that _was starting to get annoying.  
Puma sent a fierce glare his way, which caused the other man to about face and hurry out of the room, almost, but not _ quite _as fast as he had entered._

 

\--  
Puma wonders why Pentagon even bothers with trying to sneak up on him when Puma can hear him coming from a mile away. 

_Puma waited until Pentagon was within striking distance (not even turning around to face his would-be attacker), then released his barrage before Pentagon had a chance to do whatever he'd been planning. He made sure to step on the weirdo on his way out._

 

Granted he's a lot quieter than the other fighters, but everyone practically tromps around, so that's not really saying much.  
Then again it's mostly his breathing and smell that Puma notices, because his footfalls are rather soft (especially when he tries to 'sneak up' on Puma).

And there's also the fact that people often complain about Puma sneaking up on them when he's just strolling around, so he's probably not one to talk. 

\--

It's gets easier and easier to whoop Pentagon's butt each time, because he learns the stouter man's style and techniques, and adapts his own methods with those in mind. A skill Konnan had ingrained in him early. 

\--

Then something happens that Puma had never expected. 

_Puma spots Pentagon while the former champ is doing his stretches, and when Pentagon sees that he'd been noticed he looks like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar for some reason. Puma just keeps an eye on him as he slowly makes his way over to the ring, looking nervous as hell, but trying to hide it._

_Pentagon enters the ring and instead of jumping right at him, kinda just stands there and stares. Oh.  
Puma, impressed that Pentagon was actually waiting for him to get ready, got into a stance. Pentagon slowly moved closer and Puma nodded, signaling he could begin, since for some reason it looked like he wasn't going to otherwise._

_Pentagon instantly began the bout after that and eventually managed to get Puma in a submission hold, which was easy enough to get out of. Although Pentagon seemed to be stunned that he was capable of such a feat, and Puma used that to his advantage, turning the tables on him._

_When Puma has Pentagon pinned in a submission hold of his own he thinks he hears something strange, so he lowers his head to Pentagon's upper back and hears his heartbeat sound like the fluttering of a hummingbird's wings.  
That's weird. Why would it be beating that fast? Puma's certainly wasn't, and he had just been doing stretches which speed up the heart at least a bit. He gets up and squints at Pentagon, scrutinizing the defeated warrior and wondering what's up with him as the former champion makes his exit. _

 

While getting his actual workout in he thinks about what he heard and saw.  
Well, when someone's having fun or is excited their bpm speeds up, so maybe Pentagon is just trying to have some fun with these matches and only thinks Puma is challenging enough for him.  
Thinking that way, how could Puma deny him his fun? 

He thinks he'll let Pentagon have this and keep 'sparring' with him whenever Pentagon sees fit. Oh! Or better yet, sneak up on him next time! Turning the tables should be a nice surprise for the ninja-like warrior. Puma gives a sly grin as he does his 50th pull-up in a row. 

\--

It goes over well if Pentagon's stunned silence is anything to go by. (Maybe he was so happy Puma decided to play along, that he was speechless!)  
Puma takes that as a victory, patting himself on the back (after patting Pentagon on the arm) for being so smart. 

\--  
Now it's a game for the two of them, and Puma is the one sneaking up on him half the time. Except it actually works when he does it, but it's funny when Pentagon tries and fails. 

 

Pentagon must've decided they were friends now, because he's actually being nice to Puma and has even started learning sign language to make communicating easier. And his long distance jokes are funny enough to make Puma chuckle with silent laughter from across the room. 

\--

One day Pentagon invites him out to lunch. 

_Well, who was he to say no to free food?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I had fun with this one. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a small bonus chapter that will be from Puma's POV, so watch out for that~


End file.
